


When your world comes crashing down

by MBloveshistory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBloveshistory/pseuds/MBloveshistory
Summary: Audrey Rose Pierce, Alexander Pierce's daughter is 18 years old. She is pursuing her studies while training as a ballet dancer. Shortly before the events of CA: TWS, she discovers that her father is not the good guys who refused the Nobel peace prize but the leader of a Nazi organization thought to have been destroyed.





	1. The comment

**Author's Note:**

> Skip to chapter 4

Skip to chapter 4


	2. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip to chapter 4

Skip to chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip to chapter 4


	3. Diatribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip to chapter 4

Skip to chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip to chapter 4


	4. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diary entry after a complicated day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should come before will come  
> This is the first part of a series in the February writing challenge I am taking.  
> Things are not posted in order but all will be fine.

Dear Diary everything is complicated. Yep that’s the word, complicated. Com-pli-ca-ted. Complicated. And messed up and screwed up and fucked up and a whole bunch of real bad other words.

I guess the time of pretty pointe shoes is over. I was coming for me for a long time but I did not expect this. Probably nobody expects the thing that will make their world come crashing down. After today I shouldn’t even be writing this. I shouldn’t have written the last sentence either. Tomorrow everything will be the same. I will be the only one that has changed. JFK was right when he spoke at Rice.

« The greater our knowledge increases the more our ignorance unfolds ».

And boy was I ignorant. Well not more than the rest of the world, but I should have known. I should have known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rice/moon race speech is great. You should totaly check it out.  
> http://explore.rice.edu/explore/Kennedy_Address.asp


	5. An Old Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An other dairy entry

_How do you do young willie Mcbride,_

_Do you mind if I sit here down by your graveside,_

_And rest for a while 'neath the warm summer sun,_

_I've been walking all day and I'm nearly done_

_I see by your gravestone you were only 19_

_When you joined the great fall-in in 1916_

_I hope you died well and I hope you died clean_

_Oh young willie mcbride was it slow and obscene._

_Did you leave a wife or a sweetheart behind_

_In some faithful heart is your memory enshrined_

_Although you died back in 1916_

_In that faithful heart are you forever 19_

_Or are you a stranger without even a name_

_Enclosed in forever behind a glass frame_

_In an old photograph torn, battered and stained_

_And faded to yellow in a brown leather frame._

_The sun now it shines on the green fields of France_

_There's a warm summer breeze makes the red poppies dance_

_And look how the sun shines from under the clouds_

_There's no gas, no barbwire, there's no guns firing now_

_But here in this graveyard it's still no man's land_

_The countless white crosses in mute witness stand_

_To man's blind indifference to his fellow man_

_To a whole generation that were butchered and damned._

_Now young willie Mcbride I can't help wonder why_

_Do those who lie here know why did they die_

_Did they believe when they answered the call_

_Did they really believe that this war would end wars_

_Well the sorrow, the suffering, the glory, the pain_

_The killing and the dying were all done in vain_

_For young willie Mcbride it all happened again,_

_And again and again and again and again_

There are no such songs for World War 2. Probably because it is considered a success and dwelling on war and its horrors is not what victors do.But if everything goes according to their plans over the next few months no one will have time to write such songs after those Helicarriers go up. It may be people will be too scared to even talk about these events by fear of the algorithm.

I spend the past few days wondering if Hydra thought about checking the algorithm results for family members. And if they did, did they remove them from the kill list or do they not give a damn. I don’t understand these people. I can understand individual motivation for world domination but at the level of an entire organization how does it work? They can’t all want to archive personal world domination or they would have killed each other a long time ago. They set out on making the world so chaotic that people would surrender their freedom voluntarily. They learned that from their mistake in World War 2.

Why would anyone voluntarily work for such an organization and by doing so limit, not only the freedom of others but their own. Nazis hated communist and communist and socialists are the political groups most likely to want to limit individual liberties for the greater good of the community. Hydra doesn’t seem to have an ideology or a political program people could rally behind. The Nazis wanted a Lebensraum for the Aryan race. Hydra wants what? Control the world. And then what? They will exist in the light of day and have killed the 20 million people that could have threatened this existence. For what? Power for power’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the lyrics to the song "the green fields of France"


End file.
